Jusqu'où le désir peutil amener ?
by miss serpentard
Summary: Rated : entre PG-13 et R. Severus hesite sur son avenir jusqu'a ce que Lucius lui propose la carrière de mangemort(Slash SR/LM) *CHAPITRE 3* *FICS TERMINER*
1. chapitre 1

_Salut !! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fics... enfin c'est une fics à chapitre unique mais bon s'en est une comme même, non ? Enfin bref !_

_Disclamer : Tous les personnage et les lieux sont à Joanne K. Rowling qui s'est enfin décider à nous sortir le tome 5, mais que je vais devoir attendre encore plus longtemps que le 21 juin parce que j'aligne pas 2 mots en anglais... c'est pas juste -__- !!_

_Cette fics est un slash (mon premier vu que "un sorcier à la vie sombre" n'est pas encore un slash) Le pairing ne sait pas encore fait en français... enfin je crois pas, et si y en a eu un ben je veux bien qu'on me disent comment il s'appellent pour que j'aille le lire ^__^. c'est un Severus/Lucius à mon avis il doit y en avoir en anglais mais vu que je parle pas anglais... _

_PS : étant donner la catégorie de cette fics je conseil vivement aux Homophobes de faire retour mais d'abord j'aimerais que vous me laissiez un review pour me dire ce qui vous dégoûte tant que ça, parce que moi je ne vois pas ce qui vous repousse à ce point dans ces relations, c'est quoi la différence entre une fille et un gar. qui s'embrasse ou deux gars ? Donc voilà si vous pouviez me laisser un review pour m'expliquer ça serais gentil_

_Rated : R en faitça ne le vaut pas vraiment mais PG-13 ne serait pas assez donc j'ai pas le choix_

_Enfin je vais peut être arrêter de vous embêter avec mes blabla et vous laisser lire :_

_________________________

**Jusqu'où le désir peut-il amener ? **

Severus était allonger sur son lit et réfléchissait à son avenir, la fin de sa scolarité était dans à peine un moi et il hésitait toujours sur ces projet après Poudlard. En fait ça n'était pas très compliquer il n'avait que deux choix : soit il accepter la propositions du directeur et devenait prof de potion, soit il accepter celle de son ami Lucius et se mettait sous les ordre de Voldemort. Il devait se l'avouer devenir prof n'était pas trop son rêve... voir pas du tout, et la proposition de Lucius était beaucoup plus alléchante : les mangemort fonctionner par binôme et il serait forcement placer avec Lucius ce qui ne le déranger absolument pas mais en même temps être obliger de se soumettre à Voldemort ne l'intéresser pas du tout : il n'aimait pas se soumettre et n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres oh ! Qu'on tue des moldu et des sang de bourbes il s'en moquait totalement mais de là à le faire soi-même s'était vraiment différent. Donc le problème était là : avait-il envies d'être avec Lucius, qui était plus que désirable et où il pourrait peut être enfin l'avoir, à devoir se salir les mains ou enfermer dans des cachots sombre seul mais où au moins ses mains resterait propre ?

Severus resta allonger prés d'une heure sur son lit à retourner dans son esprit encore et toujours les même idées jusqu'à ce que Lucius rentre dans sa chambre sans même frapper : 

-Tu sait que si il y a des porte c'est que pour justement les gens qui ne sont pas les bienvenu ne puissent pas rentrer n'importe comment ? fit remarquer Severus.

-Ah ! Et je ne suis pas le bienvenu ? Se contenta de dire Lucius avec une mine déçu mais dont le regard était plus malicieux et surtout vicieux qu'autre chose.

-Non ! Et ça me ferais vraiment plaisir si tu voulais bien faire demi tour et me laissez tranquille.

Lucius s'approcha dangereusement prés du lit de Severus en disant :

-Je suis sur que je pourrais faire des chose qui te ferais bien plus plaisir.

Ca c'était du Lucius tout cracher, il faisait des avance comme celle-ci a toute les filles qu'il trouvait "potable" comme il disait, mais depuis qu'il avait appris les préférence de Severus pour la gente masculine ses petite insinuations avait changer de cible pour le génie des potions et des arts sombres. Mais Severus n'était pas assez stupide pour les prendre au sérieux, même si il aurait vraiment souhaiter qu'elle soit vrai.

-Dégage ! Je suis occupé, se contenta donc de répondre le Serpentard.

-A quoi ?

-Je réfléchissait alors si tu p...

-Tu as pris ta décision ? interrompit Lucius, mais Severus fut surpris par le ton qu'avait employait le blond : il était devenu sérieux, ce qui était un fait particulièrement rare.

-Je sais pas encore, répondit Severus en baissant la tête.

-Tu devrait vraiment te dépêcher, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas réputer pour sa patience, continua Lucius de plus en plus sérieux. Ne me dit pas que tu veux devenir maître des potions pour ce vieux fou !

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais... je sais pas... 

Severus se sentait vraiment ridicule, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si désorienter mais là il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Tu as eu d'autres propositions à part ces deux là ?

-Non. 

Severus se sentait vraiment de plus en plus stupide.

-Eh ben alors ! tu attend quoi ? 

Lucius était énervé à présent, Severus le voyait bien et le comprenait aussi, lui-même l'était contre soi, d'habitude il n'avait pas de difficulté pour prendre de des décisions mais là il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait. Il manquait probablement d'argument en la faveur de Voldemort. 

-t'es en manque d'argument ? 

Si il y avait une chose que Severus détester chez Lucius, et dieux sait qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, c'était la façon dont il anticiper les pensés de ses interlocuteurs. 

-Je vais t'en donner d'autre des arguments.

et Lucius fit la dernière chose que Severus attendait de lui : il prit le menton du brun entre les doigt, lui fit lever la tête et l'embrassa. Severus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à profiter du baiser et fit même quelque chose de totalement stupide : il repoussa violement Lucius et lui dit :

-T'es complètement cinglé !

Mais Lucius ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire il lui fit un sourire plus que vicieux et se contenta de lui répondre :

-Oh aller ! Je suis sur que t'as aimé !

-Dégage !

-Tu trouve que j'embrasse si mal ? Répondit Lucius avec son air faussement peiné.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Mais Severus était tellement hors de lui, et lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que Lucius s'était approché, si bien que quand le blond fut assez prés il sauta sur Severus et le bloqua entre lui et le lit.

-Lâche-moi espèce de...

Mais Severus fut interrompu pas les lèvre de Lucius sur les siennes. Le prisonniers essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Lucius, mais il était bien plus costaud que lui donc Severus n'eu pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il adorer se faire embrasser pas le blond. Le contacte des lèvres de Lucius sur les siennes fut couper pour les sentir dans le cou et Severus pu entendre Lucius murmurer :

-Je te l'avais bien dit que tu aimait ça.

-Tais-toi et continu.

Severus ne voyait pas le visage de Lucius mais il pu comme même deviner qu'il avait sourit. Severus fut surpris de s'entendre gémir quand Lucius glissa ses mains sous ses robes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lucius releva la tête quelque seconde pour dire :

-Détend-toi et laisse toi faire, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Severus ne répondit pas mais son regard devait être significatif car le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit et il retourna embrasser le cou de Severus pendant que ses main parcouraient tout son corps. Severus avait longtemps attendu se moment, mais il ne l'aurais jamais imaginer dans ses conditions et surtout il n'aurait jamais imaginé que s'était aussi agréable. Severus n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments et les personne qui pouvait déceler celle-ci se compter sur les doigts d'une main ( et bien sur en premier sur la liste il y avait Lucius ). Mais là n'importe qu'elle débutant qui serait rentrer dans la pièce aurait compris que Severus était au 7ème ciel.

Alors que tout deux ne porter plus que des boxers, Lucius lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mes arguments sont-ils assez frappant ou il t'en faut d'autre ?

Severus sentit la main de Lucius commençait à passait sous son boxers et se contenta de sourire et répliqué :

-Je ne sais pas quel sont les autres ?

Le regards de Lucius se fit encore plus vicieux et il glissa totalement sa main dans le boxers du brun :

-Il reste encore beaucoup à faire et nous serons ensemble dans les équipes de mangemort, alors si tu accepte tu connaîtra sûrement encore plus que ce que je viens de te faire découvrir. Alors ?

-D'accord, je deviens un mangemort.

_________________________

_Fini !!! Alors vous avez aimer ou pas ? *complètement stressé* oh allez dite le ! Pour ça vous avez qu'a laissez un ch'tit review *pris pour en avoir au moins quelque uns*_

_Non allez sans rire j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de romance et encore moins de Slash (bon OK c'est la même chose pour écrire mais comme même) même si vous n'avez pas aimer, donner moi des conseils pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer._

_Si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez une suite ça peut se faire ou si vous voulez pas de suite mais un autre slash avec un autre couple ça peut se faire aussi donc un ch'tit review._

_Enfin voilà et merci d'avoir lu_ ^__^.

miss serpentard


	2. chapitre 2

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! J'ai reçu de tellement beau reviews me demandant de faire une suite que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire une... donc la voilà et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que la première, je ferai peut être un troisième chapitre si celui-ci est autant apprécier que l'autre. Enfin en tout cas vos reviews font vraiment plaisir : _

_**Cora :** merci ça fait vraiment plaisir de le lire ^__^ ! Et si t'es pas contre une suite ba c'est parfait là voilà._

_**Ange Rogue :** merci ^__^ ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long promis. Et vu que vous aviez l'air tous d'être pour une suite j'en ai écrit une, j'espère quel te plaira et encore merci._

_**magli :** merci et vu que vous vouliez une suite j'ai fait un chapitre N° 2 j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_**Alice Gray : **Je suis contente de te permettre de enfin pouvoir lire un Severus/Lucius et de pouvoir comprendre quelque chose ^__^. Moi aussi c'est pareille je comprend rien en anglais pourtant j'aimerait vraiment savoir parler pour pouvoir allez lire les slash en anglais il parait qu'ils y en a des vraiment génial -__- enfin c'est pas grave je me contente des français (y en as comme même des géniaux comme ceux de Sophie black) enfin merci encore et ba voilà la suite ^__^ ! _

_**la fan de slash : **75 % des homophobes sont en fait gay ?! c'est heu... surprenant, enfin d'une certaine manière ça peux expliquer des chose. Merci pour tes encouragement ça fait vraiment plaisir et puis t'as vu je t'ai obéit (à toi et les autre) j'ai fait une suite ^__^ ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et c'est sur que c'est plus facile pour les français de lire en français surtout pour moi qui parle pas un mot d'anglais -__-, enfin merci encore ^__^._

_** Elava : **Salut !! Pour la fics c'est pas grave si ça met du temps, tant qu'elle arrive un jour c'est le principal et puis le tout c'est de se lancer ensuite généralement ça arrive tout seul, je te fais confiance je suis sur que tu vas faire un truc génial ^__^. Merci pour les compliments et oui je fais une suite en fait vu que toute les personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews me l'ont demander (woua je pensait pas qu'elle allez autant plaire) En tout cas merci pour le reviews et les compliments et bonne chance pour la fics ^__^. _

_**moi : **Merci ^__^. Et pour la suite ben la voilà..._

_**Disclamer : **Les personnage ne sont pas à moi et je crois que si JKR voyait ce qui arrive à ses personnage dans certaine fics elle serait particulièrement surprise... vous croyez pas ?_

_**Rated : **Pareille que pour l'autre, peut être un peu plus proche de R mais pas beaucoup plus. _

_**N/A: **Severus c'est fait mangemort et a été associer avec Lucius, ça fait 3 ans qu'ils travaillent pour le compte de Voldemort..._

_________________________

Severus se dirigeait vers le repère de son maître, il avait sentis sa marque le brûler quelque temps plus tôt et il n'était guère conseiller de faire attendre le seigneur des ténèbres. Même si Severus faisait partit des ses intimes beaucoup de mangemort pouvait confirmer qu'il était bien plus difficile de monter dans son estime que de descendre, et Severus n'avait pas très envies de décevoir son maître. Juste devant la porte de la salle de réunion Severus retrouva Lucius qui l'accueilli de son habituelle sourire qui le rendait si désirable aux yeux de Severus.

-Bonjours Rogue, t'es convoquer toi aussi ? lui demanda Lucius.

-Apparemment oui. 

Même si une foi seul la température monter de plusieurs degré, quand il risquait d'être vu Severus et Lucius rester très indifférent, si ce n'était pas froid, l'un l'autre. Le regard du blond était impénétrable et celui de Severus devait l'être tout autant. Le binôme de mangemort était réputer pour leur faciliter à mentir, à manipuler les gens et bien sur leur grande maîtrise des arts sombres. Tout deux avait été plonger dans la magie noire très jeune, le père de Lucius avait commencer l'apprentissage de son fils dés qu'il avait été capable de tenir une baguette à la main et de réciter une incantations correctement. Quant à Severus sa famille n'était pas vraiment pour les arts sombres mais n'était pas non plus contre, c'est pourquoi dans la bibliothèque du manoir il y avait autant de livre de magie blanche que de livre de magie noire et Severus, qui passé ses journée dans la bibliothèque, avait finit par tombé sur un de ses livre et avait tout de suite été séduit par cette branche de la magie. 

-Tu connais la raison de notre présence ? Demanda soudain Lucius pendant qu'ils attendaient que la porte s'ouvre.

-Non, mais...

Severus n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la large porte en chêne s'ouvrait pour laisser place à la salle de réunion. La salle en elle-même n'était pas spécialement impressionnante, mais la présence du seigneur des ténèbres au centre de la pièce assis sur un grand siège fait d'or massif, rendait la scène très intimidante, même pour Severus et Lucius. Les deux mangemort s'avancèrent jusqu'à être à une distance raisonnable de leur maître et s'agenouillèrent en baissant la tête. C'était la procédure habituelle, il devait garder la tête baissé jusqu'à ce que Voldemort leur donne la permission de la relever, et le seigneur des ténèbre prenait un malin plaisir à attendre un certain temps avant de donner le signal. Une foi un mangemort qui avait des problème de compréhension, un certain Verpey, avait eu le malheur de relever la tête trop tôt et il avait échapper de justesse à la folie par Doloris.

-Vous pouvez relevez la tête, siffla enfin Voldemort.

S'il était déconseiller de lever la tête trop vite il ne fallait pas non plus la garder baisser, le seigneur des ténèbres aimait pouvoir voir les yeux des gens pour lire leur sentiment.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?

-Oui maître, répondit humblement Lucius, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui qui répondait beaucoup plus facilement avec sarcasme ou mépris. 

-Je cherche à me débarrasser d'une famille depuis un certain temps déjà, mais il se trouve que ce vieux fou amoureux des moldu les à placer sous sa protection, donc il est beaucoup plus difficile à présent de les approcher, ce qui est indispensable pour les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus esquissa un sourire et répondit :

-C'est sur que ça complique un peu les chose. Je crois ne pas me tromper en pensant que vous voulez qu'on les observe pour trouver une solution pour se débarrasser d'eux ?

Voldemort fixa Severus intensément pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire appréciateur se dessine sur ses lèvres et Severus dus se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement ayant cru pendant un moment qu'il avait manquer de respect à son maître.

-Effectivement.

-Et de quelle famille s'agit-il ? demanda Lucius.

-Les Potter, siffla Voldemort ne cherchant même pas à cacher la colère et la haine qui perçait dans sa voix.

Severus se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise et le seigneur des ténèbre dus le remarquer car il demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?

Severus fit tout les effort du monde pour que la panique qu'il ressentait ne fasse pas surface et tenta de trouver une excuse. Il finit par dire :

-Je suis très honorer que vous ayez pensait à moi et Malefoy mais je crains que le projet ne tombe à l'eau si vous nous envoyait NOUS les espionner. 

-Et pourquoi cela ? 

La colère qui commençait à percer dans la voix de Voldemort fit comprendre à Severus qu'il valait mieux que son excuse soit bonne.

-Et bien, Malefoy et moi étions à Poudlard dans la même année que James Potter et nous ne nous entendions pas très bien avec lui et ses amis, même pas du tout en fait, et il ne mettrait pas très longtemps à nous repérer et trouvait cela suspect si il nous rencontrer à plusieurs reprise, surtout que Potter, même si ça me coûte de le dire, n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un d'idiot. 

Voldemort réfléchit quelque seconde avant de répondre, mais finit par dire :

-Ce que tu dis et vrai, mais je tiens à ce que ce soit vous qui meniez ce projet. Vous ferez seulement preuve d'un peu plus de prudence que ce qui est recommander habituellement.

Le ton de la voix du seigneur des ténèbres laissait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avait pas le choix. Donc Severus se contenta de hocher la tête docilement avec Lucius. Après que Voldemort leur ai donner les dernière instructions pour leur mission il purent sortir de la salle de réunion, en pensant bien à ne pas tourner le dos à leur maître pour ne pas recevoir un Doloris par derrière pour lui avoir manquer de respect.

-Tu viens manger au manoir ce soir ? demanda Lucius.

Severus n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était juste pour manger que Lucius l'inviter à son manoir, et à dire vrai il trouvait la propositions très intéressante, mais il ne se sentais pas vraiment la tête à ça, à cause du projet qu'il devrait mener à bien à partir de demain.

-Alors Rogue ? Tu es bien placer pour savoir que je ne refais jamais mes propositions.

Severus était vraiment très tenter mais il devait trouver quelque chose pour éviter de vendre Potter. Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait Lucius s'approcha un peu plus prés de lui et lui chuchota :

-Tu te décide ou je te montre mais argument ici, devant la salle de réunions.

Oh et puis au diable Potter ! C'est pas parce qu'il lui avait sauver la vie qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le vendre à Voldemort ? Et puis ce n'est pas lui qui tiendra la baguette quand il recevra l'Avada Kedavra

-D'accord. Finit donc par murmurer Severus

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lucius qui en disait long sur la soirée qu'ils passerait, Severus ne regretta pas une seconde sa décision.

Severus arriva au manoir à 20 H comme prévu, ce fut un Elf de maison qui ouvrit la porte. Mais dés l'instant où l'invité avait atteint le hall d'entrée il se retrouva projeter contre un mur et bloqué entre la paroi et le corps de Lucius :

-Je n'ai pas très faim... tu ne voudrait directement passer au dessert ? Ronronna Lucius dans le creux de l'oreille de Severus 

Le blond avait commençait à lui suçait le lobe de l'oreille, mais Severus avait envies d'apprendre la patience à Lucius, donc il le repoussa et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Moi j'ai très faim !

Mais Lucius n'était pas patient et n'était pas près de le devenir. ils se débrouiller toujours pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, de plus ils étaient dans SON manoir et donc sur SON territoire, donc il était encore bien plus facile pour Lucius d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, or ce soir ce qu'il désirait c'était Severus donc il aurait Severus avant dîner.

-Très bien, tu sais où est la salle à manger, dit Lucius en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Mais dés que Severus lui tourna le dos, Lucius sortit sa baguette et prononça :

-_petrificus totalus_ !

Severus tomba face contre terre et Lucius s'approcha de lui, le retourna pour qu'il soit sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il lui attacha les main au sol et lui défigea la tête :

-Alors on monte tout de suite ?

-Détache-moi ou je te jure que je m'en vais !

-Tu n'en as pas envies. 

-Ca c'est ce que tu te plais à croire.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvre de Lucius, il se pencha pour embrasser. Severus essaya de se débattre mais Lucius passa ses main sous ses robes et comme à chaque foi depuis trois il s'entendit gémir de plaisir sous les main de son amant. Le maître des lieu releva la tête et dit :

-Alors on monte tout de suite ?

Et à la grande horreur de Severus, il s'entendit acquiescer. Lucius le défigea entièrement et il montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il poussa le brun sur son lit et lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Severus était en dessous comme à chaque foi et se faisait embrasser le cou pendant qu'il retirait les vêtement du blond, qui en faisait de même avec les siens. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nu. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que la pièce était bien plus chaude qu'avant qu'il n'arrive et aurait certainement remarqué que Lucius dominer tout le temps, pas une seul foi Severus pouvait prendre les choses en main, il avait bien essayait une ou deux foi mais avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas négocier avec Lucius. Quand tout fut plus calme Severus se rappela de quelque chose :

-Où sont ta femme et ton fils ? 

-En France partit rendre visite à sa famille. Répondit avec légèreté Lucius.

Narcissa avait tellement peu d'importance au yeux de son mari que ça en devenait presque risible... enfin pour Lucius. Severus, lui, ne pouvait s'empêchait de ressentir du remord pour lui voler son mari trois à quatre foi par mois. Quant à son fils, il n'avait pour l'instant qu'un peu plus d'un an donc ça n'était pas encore au père de s'en occuper, il ne prendrait le relais qu'à partir de ses 6 ans quand il commencera son apprentissage des arts sombres. Le peu d'attention que porter Lucius pour sa femme ne l'empêcher pas de l'utiliser comme jouet, tel était le rôle de Narcissa Malefoy : elle serait le jouets de son mari pour les restant de ses jours, condamnée à répondre à tout ses désirs.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandait de venir, dit soudain Severus avec humeur.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Se moqua Lucius.

-Bien sur que non ! Les relations que tu entretiens avec ta femme n'est pas mon centre d'intérêt principal. C'est juste que jouer les bouche trou de messire Malefoy ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

-Menteur, tu adores ça, lui susurra le blond à l'oreille.

Il avait raison, Severus en était conscient, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin si il aimait mais ce qui le dérangeait c'était la façon dont Lucius le traiter, il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Severus ne se laisser pas facilement manipuler et peu de gens y arriver, mais Lucius, lui, le faisait presque naturellement. C'était ça qui énerver Severus. Pour ce consoler il essayer de se persuader que Lucius avait un don pour manipuler les gens, et c'était vrai : la seul personne qu'il ne se risquait pas à manipuler c'était leur maître. Mais Severus savait que la seul raison pour laquelle Lucius arriver à le manipuler c'était parce qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer des soirée comme celle-ci avec lui le plus souvent possible, seul l'intensité avec laquelle il désirait Lucius le pousser à se laisser faire. Le blond avait déjà pris plus de décision pour sa propre vie que lui-même. Severus fut sortit de ses pensée par un Lucius qui lui demander de se retourner... et bien évidemment il le fit. Oui, Severus avait vraiment l'impression de vivre que pour Lucius... mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Fini !! Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_En plus j'ai fait des efforts pour qu'il soit plus long que le premier, j'ai tenu ma promesse Ange Rogue ^__^ . Alors vous voulez une suite ou pas ? Vous n'avez qu'a me laissez un ch'tit reviews pour me le dire ^__^ , et en profiter pour me donner des conseil pour m'améliorer._


	3. chapitre 3

__

Encore un chapitre !! Mais cette foi c'est le dernier, je vais essayer de vraiment m'appliquer pour celui là (enfin encore plus que pour les autre ^__^). Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, c'est super encourageant de voir que des gens lise vos histoire et en plus veulent une suite :

****

nono : Merci ^__^ ! C'est vrai que Lucius est un ******, mais bon si ce n'était pas lui qui était comme ça, qui le serait ? Et pour la suite qui ne serai pas indispensable j'essaye souvent faire comme ça parce en tant que lectrice de fics je sais ce que c'est de vouloir la suite d'une histoire avec une fin à suspense mais de ne jamais la voir arriver. Alors j'essaye de faire mes fin de chapitre comme ça pour que si j'ai un blocage et je n'arrive pas à faire de suite, le peu de personne qui lit mes histoire ne soit pas frustrer. Merci encore. 

****

La fan de slash : merci ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'est plus encore plus et j'espère que t'aimeras encore plus ce chapitre là. ^__^.

****

cora : Oh merci beaucoup ! Par contre ce chapitre-ci sera le dernier. Mais je vais sûrement en écrire un autre, si ça t'intéresse(on ne sait jamais non ?). En tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça, merci^__^.

****

Howan : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Pour mon orthographe je suis vraiment désoler que ça t'empêche de lire ~__~, j'ai toujours eu des problème avec mon orthographe, mais j'ai vraiment essayait de faire des efforts pou que ça soit mieux, donc il devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de faute. J'espère que tu pourras lire plus facilement ^__^. Et je m'excuse encore pour mon orthographe, par contre je te remercie de me l'avoir dit que ça dérangeait pour la lecture, ça m'a permit d'arrangeait mon problème.

****

Elava : c'était vraiment super gentille gentil de ta part, vraiment merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!! Mais je vais essayait de me débrouiller toute seul il faut que j'apprenne à les corriger toute seul parce que faire des faute pareille à 15 ans c'est comme même grave ~__~. Et non je suis sur que je te surestime pas, en tout cas ce que je dis je le pense ! Les retouche que t'avait fait sur les chapitre que j'avait écrit était vraiment bien donc tu n'as aucune raison de douter! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragement et tes conseil ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup ^__^. 

Et je tenais aussi à remercier tout les lecteur qui viennent jeter un coup d'œil à ma fics même s'il ne laisse pas de reviews. 

****

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi... ni les lieux, ni les personnages... tout est JKR.

****

Rated : pareille entre PG-13 et R mais cette foi plus PG-13

N/A : Severus a effectuer sa mission avec Lucius sans de difficultés et à donner la faille à son maître : Queudver. Mais Après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il a fait à la personne qui lui a sauver la vie il commence à douter et la vue de Lucius avec sa femme lui fait totalement changer d'avis... et donc de camps. Voldemort est détruit par Harry Potter et les année passe sans qu'il revoit Lucius jusqu'à une certaine nuit d'été de 1994 après le retour du seigneur des ténèbres...

____________________

Malgré l'heure tardive, Severus n'était toujours pas couché, il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui était devenu une habitude qui l'avait prise avec le temps, il réfléchissait à la situations dans laquelle il était de nouveaux et qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années : être un espion. Après le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore lui avait demander de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Il l'avait fait, bien sur, mais avait pratiquement dû attendre une semaine pour que toute les traces des Doloris disparaisse. Et pour couronner-le tout le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait annoncer qu'il serait de nouveau associer avec Lucius parce qu'il faisait une équipe quasiment imparable ensemble. Severus s'était demandé s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui une deuxième série de Doloris plutôt que de nouveau être associer avec le blond. L'année qu'avait passé Severus en tant qu'espion ne lui avait pas empêché de continuer ses petites rencontres nocturne avec Lucius, elle n'avait pas non plus changer les conditions dans lesquelles elle se passait : c'était toujours Lucius qui menait autant la danse. En fait si, les conditions avaient changé : Severus avait tellement peur que Lucius ne découvre qu'il était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, qu'il se laissait encore plus faire que d'habitude. Le maître des options était à un tel degrés de soumissions avec lui qu'il aurait été capable de boire du veritasérum s'il lui avait demandé. Mais Severus avait changer... du moins il l'espérait : il espérait qu'il ne laisserait plus faire, il espérait qu'il serait lui dire non, il espérait... mais se mentait. Il savait que ça serait comme avant, que Lucius arriverait encore à faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui... pourtant il ne fallait pas. 

Severus fut sortit de ses pensées par un Elf de maison qui rentrer dans son bureau :

- Un sorcier demande à vous voir monsieur, couina l'Elf.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Booby lui a demandé monsieur, mais le sorcier a refuser de le donner à booby monsieur.

Severus réfléchit quelque seconde, généralement les personne qui ne voulait pas donner leur nom n'était rarement les bien venu. Mais Severus décida de prendre le risque :

- Amène-le dans mon bureau.

Severus regarda l'Elf sortir de son bureau... comme il détestait ces créature dépourvue de cerveau ! Il ne supportait pas leur manque d'initiatives, leur manque d'autonomie et par-dessus tout il détestait leur dépendance pour leur maître qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait de comparer avec la relation qu'il entretenait, et qui malheureusement risquait de recommencer, avec Lucius : Une relation maître à esclave. Severus essaya de se reprendre, il s'était promis d'arrêter de penser à ça.

- Monsieur, le sorcier est arrivé.

L'Elf partit et fut remplacer par l'invité qui retira le capuchon noir qui lui recouvrait le visage. Severus reçue un choc, comment pouvait-il espérer se le sortir de la tête s'il venait lui rendre visite !

- Bonsoir Rogue !

La voie sonna comme des milliers de cloche aux oreille de Severus qui eu du mal à se reprendre à temps pour répondre :

-Bonsoir Malefoy !

- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas me laisser rentrer.

- Crois-moi que si j'avais su que c'était toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Se mentit Severus

- Tu n'as pas changé avec les années, toujours en train de nier que tu adores ma simple présence à tes cotés.

Ca y est ça recommençait ! Lucius allait de nouveau faire tout ce qu'il voulait de Severus. Le blond s'approcha du siège où était assis le maître des lieux, bien trop au goût de celui-ci d'ailleurs, et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

- J'ai appris que nous étions de nouveau associer ensemble.

Severus repris une grande respiration pour répondre et fut surpris par le ton calme qu'il employa :

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi.

Lucius aussi eu l'air d'être surpris par le ton de Severus car il releva la tête et le fixa un moment avant de reprendre :

- En fait je crois que si… tu as changé. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu as changé.

- Tu n'aime pas l'idée que tu ne m'attire plus ou l'idée que tu ne puisse plus me manipuler.

Severus n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de dire ça à Lucius un jour, mais pria le ciel pour être capable de le faire aujourd'hui. Lucius, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être content, il avait l'air même plutôt furieux. Severus était tellement accaparé par les yeux de Lucius qu'il ne remarqua qu'a la dernière minute sa baguette magique de Lucius qui se pointait sur lui et eu juste le temps de sauter de son siège pour éviter le sort de ligotage. Le blond, lui avait repris son habituel sourire mi-charmeur mi-vicieux.

- Oh allez ! Laisse-toi faire…. tu adorer ça dans le temps.

- Les goûts change Malefoy !

- Je ne suis plus à ton goûts ? dit Lucius de sa mine déçu.

Severus détestait ce regard, enfin non il l'adorait… en fait il le détestait justement parce qu'il l'adorait, c'était contradictoire mais c'était comme ça que Severus expliquait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Le maître des potions était resté un peu trop longtemps à admirer les yeux gris acier qui le faisait tant craquait, et il était maintenant couché sur le sol avec Lucius par-dessus lui.

- Apparemment je suis encore à ton goût, alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant à ce qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à m'amuser… et encore moins avec toi ! 

- Menteur ! murmura Lucius à son oreille.

Le blond commença à lui embrasser le cou et à lui retirait ses vêtements, Severus savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avant de réduire à néant tous les effort qu'il avait fait ses dernières années pour ne plus que Lucius ne profite de lui. Et ses craintes furent de plus en plus fondé lorsqu'il voulut protester mais qu'il ne put sortir qu'un murmure à peine audible entrecouper par sa respiration qui avait doubler d'intensité.

- Tu vois que c'est mieux quand tu te laisse faire.

Severus acquiesça malgré lui. Il avait abandonné tout espoir, il se revoyait déjà l'esclave de Lucius répondant à tout ses désirs, lorsqu'il fut ramener à la réalité par le blond qui commençait à descendre vers le bas de son corps. Oh bien sur Lucius lui avait déjà fait ça, il avait même aimé ça, mais là le geste de Lucius déclencha une petite sonnette dans la tête de Severus qui réussit à prendre sa baguette et à projeter Lucius à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça ?! Cria Lucius ahurie.

- Si il y a une chose que je n'aime pas Malefoy, c'est qu'on profite de moi. Et je pense que tu l'as fait suffisamment longtemps.

Un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon pour Severus étira les lèvres de Lucius.

- De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix.

- Et je pourrait savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Parce que si tu ne te laisse pas faire je dirais à notre maître que c'est toi qui avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il y avait un traître dans les proche de Potter, et ne le nies j'était là quand tu l'as fait, derrière une des colonnes du hall du ministère.

- Je ne me plierai plus jamais à toi ! cracha Severus en serrant les dents.

-Très bien, alors adieu… Severus.

Lucius commença à tourner le dos pour partir mais quand il croisa le regard du brun il comprit son erreur et il eu juste je temps d'entendre :

- Adieu Lucius.

Et un éclair vert foncé fondait sur lui pour arracher son âme de son corps à tout jamais.

__

FINIT !!!!!!!!!!! Alors vous avez aimée ? En tout cas j'espère vraiment, j'ai essayait de faire des efforts pour l'orthographe mais me connaissant il doit en rester… mais moins… enfin j'espère.

Voilà, je tenais tous a vous remercier une dernière foi pour avoir eu la gentillesse de lire ma fics et pour certain d'avoir même laissait des message pour m'encourager et me conseiller alors : MERCI !! 


End file.
